My Adorable Darling
by sweetchoco16
Summary: Ryoma and Sakuno love story. Ryoma's dad and Sakuno's mom decided to live together. So sakuno live with Ryoma in one roof! What will happen? hmmmm..
1. Prologue

**Well, this is my first story so if this is not so good, SORRY and my English is kind of bad too. I know I still need more practice.., ^^**

–**o–**

"Ouch!" Sakuno hit by the ball when passing the tennis court.

"Oh, sorry," Said Ryoma smirking after he picked the ball.

'_Probably he just hit me on purpose!' _she thought with anger in her eyes. A tennis prodigy like Ryoma can't just throw a tennis ball outside a court right?!

She simply said, "Okay." Then she go ahead without looking back so she didn't saw Ryoma's smile while still looking at her.

She used to like Ryoma before. But when their parents (Ryoma's Father and her Mom) decided to live together after his mother's death, she just started to hate everything. Even Ryoma. Because he believes that he is against this but he just gets to the flow. That's why she hated him now. She thought he wouldn't agree with it at all. Now they are living in one roof. In Ryoma's home.


	2. The beginning of her unpeaceful life

**A/N: This story has nothing to do with Prince of Tennis at all, okay? And the characters are on their third year..n_n**

**and note that because of the incident (the parents thing), Sakuno changed in personality. Very aloof and unfriendly at all., ^_^ but it will be good., and Ryoma became popular for hitting girls and all.,  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis., but i do wish i own ryoma..hahahaha!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Hi!" an unfamiliar girl said walking towards her table. She's on the cafeteria and having her lunch. "Can I sit here?" she said with the friendliest tone ever.

"Okay." Sakuno said formally. _'There are plenty of vacant tables.'_

"What year are you? Seems we're in the same year, huh?" the girl said while preparing her lunch on the tray. "By the way, I'm Sandra, third year section 6."

"Third year, section 1. Sakuno." she said briefly as if she really don't want to open her mouth at all. She can feel that this girl wants to say something to her.

"Ahhh... We're in same year as I thought." she smiled.

She remain silent after that but her attention is still in her.

But she already finished in eating and still the girl didn't speak to her again.

"I gotta go." she said and stand up.

"Oh, okay." still the smile is in her face. "By the way," she said when she's about to turn around. She look at her. "Do you know a certain boy named, Ryoma?"

_'That's it!'_

"No." then she turn away and started walking.

"Be careful if you see him, okay!" she shouted as she is walking so fast.

*************************

"MAD!"

Her ears are smoking just as she heard that voice and that word.

She didn't look back and still walks on.

"Let's go home together. We don't have a practice today." Ryoma said when he get ahead of one step on her.

"Didn't I tell you, don't come near me when we're in school?" she said with a low tone and didn't even look at him.

"Yeah." he said as if it's nothing at all. "Did I say I will do that?" and form a smile on his face. "I didn't, right?"

She easily got annoyed with his peskiness. She turn right when they pass the gate.

"Wait," he hold her in the arm. "My motorbike is in there," pointing the other way.

"So what?" she raised him an eye brow. "Did I say i will ride on your motorbike? I didn't, right?"

They look each other's eyes. Both measuring their looks.

She will not going to lose with him or else she will gonna ride on his motorbike!

"Let's go." he said as he tighten his hand on her arm.

"NO." she said with an unbreakable tone.

"I will pester you everyday." he threaten.

She was alarmed all of a sudden.

She hates this guy so much. He's threatening her again. Just how many more times will he going to do this for her to follow him? Because when he say, he mean it. He will definitely do it. She experienced it many times already. She don't want to follow him anymore but...

She look away and walk straight to the direction of his motorbike.

Ryoma smiled and followed Sakuno.

-------

"Hmmmm... Ryoma moved fast just as I thought." Sandra said while looking at the two not too far from their place. "They just met this morning."

"Maybe the girl also like Ryoma?" her friend Berna said.

"Let's see if she will still gonna like Ryoma." she grinned.

"You're really are a devil, Sandra!"

* * *

**Weeee... I'm done for the first chapter! n_n i'm happy... this is my first story. I hope you guys gonna like it. And sorry for the wrong grammars/english cause i don't know how to speak english much. I will be very pleased if you do submit reviews on this. THANK YOU!!!**


	3. The hard headed Sakuno

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews/comments!!! And again, sorry for the wrong grammars. I will be glad if you point it out. n_n  
**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter., hope you enjoy reading., n_n**

**

* * *

**

As they arrived home, Sakuno went straight to the stairs and climbs up as fast as she could. Her beautiful face looks resentful.

"Ah – Sakuno, I cooked your favorite chicken adobo." her mom stammered but still manages to put a smile on her face as she looks at the girl rushing. "When you get down, we'll eat."

But she didn't even pay attention to her and just went up straight. And that made her mom's face very sad.

"Hi, Aunty!" a vigorous Ryoma said as he entered the front door. He kissed her on the forehead. "Whoa! It smells good." He looked at the stew pan she's carrying.

"T-This is Sakuno's favourite." She made her tone happier and went to the kitchen.

Ryoma followed her.

"Change your clothes now and your dad is waiting for us. We'll eat dinner."

"Okay." And he turned and went upstairs. He stopped for a moment when he heard a noise in Sakuno's room.

_'She's on it again...' _he shook his head and went to his room.

He sat beside his bed and sighed.

_'She only thinks that she's the only one who's suffering.' _He lied down to bed inappropriately.

Their mothers are best of friends. Her mother and father decided to divorce since last year. Sakuno's mother always been there ready to lend a hand for them; that's then their parents decided to live together. He didn't say no because he knows they are mature enough to decide for this matter. And they are old enough so he wants his dad and also Sakuno's mom to be happy and enjoy their lives. But Sakuno didn't understand and don't want to understand it.

**– O –**

As he opens his room's door, Sakuno's door opens.

He was surprise because she's dressed.

She didn't mind him when their eyes met. She went down first.

"Hey, MAD, where are you going?" he said as he followed her.

She didn't say a word. She opened the front door. He still followed her.

"Hmmm, let me guess... You have a date?" he said trying to annoy her but still she ignores him.

He began to feel annoyance. Yes, he felt it first to his dismay.

"We'll eat dinner, you can go after that. Your mom cooked your favorite dish." He said.

She's looking for a taxi now, and still didn't say a single word.

"Sakuno..." he stressed. "What the heck!"

"Don't talk to me!" at last she said and hail down a taxi.

As she's about to open the door, he grabbed her arm.

"You're not funny anymore." It was lax but with emphasis as he pressed his hand to her arm.

"What, am I joking?" she said grumpily and tries to get his hand off.

"Your mom cooked it for you." He knows her mother is going to be upset again if she won't eat it. He doesn't want to see her mother's awful face again.

"So, what?" She just raised her eyebrow. "I will not eat what's that lady cooked! Let go!" she said and with her full strength, she ward off his hand.

He was stunned at the moment so his hand ruptured on holding her arm. She rode the taxi and he was left with indignation.

**– O –**

"I think she's too much." Sakuno's mom said while they are in the dining table. Her voice is full of depression.

"Let's just understand her. She loves her father so much that's why –"

"No, she's so childish. She's being unreasonable." He cut what Nanjiro's about to say. "It's okay, I'll take care of it."

* * *

**By the way, chicken adobo is my favorite dish here in the philippines. HAHA!!! try it., it's dBest! promise! n_n**


	4. Enemies are all over

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story. n_n., im glad there are people reading this. THANK YOU SO MUCH! and again... SORRY for the wrong grammars..im just a beginner.,:p**

**

* * *

**

"Go Etchizen!!!" cheered every girl in the court for Ryoma. There's a school to school tennis competition and Sakuno and her friend, Tomoka are watching although she doesn't even want to watch it but they have to. It's compulsory.

"He's really cool, ne? And he's really outstanding in playing tennis." Tomoka said and cried a cheer for Ryoma.

Tomoka's also cheering for Ryoma. Well, even the other school's girls are also cheering for him now, to her dismay. She's the only one who's quiet in all the people in the court. She doesn't even want to look at Ryoma. But when the ball's direction goes to him, she can't resist herself not to look at his direction, at his sweaty handsome face, even though she's her enemy now. Yes. That's what she thinks they are now. Enemies.

Ryoma didn't even use any of his techniques in this game. He's really good in tennis, yes, she admit that. But she will definitely not gonna cheer for him!

"Oh, by that way," Tomoka slightly slap her in the shoulder. "I heard he talked to you the other day?" She said friskily.

"W-Where did you get that?" her eyes opened wide. She began to feel nervous. There, her most hated thing to happen is happening! That everybody will know that she is talking to Ryoma. Well, talking to Ryoma will lead to- - his fan girls will get information about her, who Ryoma is currently interested with, and when they get the information, the "live-in situation" of their parents will be find out! And that's the scariest thing she won't even dare to imagine!

"I just heard from the two girls, I think they're Etchizen's classmates. They said you and Etchizen went home together. And you actually ride his motorbike!!!" she said excitedly. "Are you two going out?"

"No! And will never." She gritted. "Who are those girls who are spreading that rumour? And who else know about it?"

"Hey, calm down Sakuno." Tomoka appeased her. "I just heard them talking. And they even said that you are Etchizen's present target. Maybe they saw you two that day."

Her face wrinkled. She doesn't want any relation concerning Ryoma now. If before, she's head over heels in love with him, well, now the situation is different. Their parents are involved now. It's not the time for loving that Ryoma guy. She's trying her best not to talk to Ryoma in school for protection of her family's situation. She doesn't want anyone will know about them living in one roof and the fact that their parents are live-ins.

"Wait, I'll buy us some drinks." Tomoka said and left.

After a few minutes there's this two girls sit beside her.

"Hi, Sakuno. It's me, Sandra." She smiled at her. "Remember in the cafeteria?"

"Yeah." She said briefly. She doesn't like this girl and her friend. They have two faces.

"Ryoma's great right? He'll gonna win, no doubt about it." Sandra said while looking at the court.

She didn't answer.

"Is he courting you or something?" she asked graciously.

"No."

"No?" She said with a fake face of astonishment. "You mean... You didn't know that he's actually courting you?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"He talked to you, right? So it means he's interested in you. Ryoma's always like that."

"How did you know that he talked to me?" she heaved.

"Ahm –" Sandra looked at her friend next to her. As if she needs help on something. "We saw you two went home together the other day." She explained.

"Then, that means you're the two who's spreading that? And in addition to that, you think that he's courting me?!" She said sarcastically. "Don't make a rumor about me."

"If you don't want rumor, then get away from Ryoma." Sandra said in a low but firm tone with a fake smile.

"Tell that to him. I also want to get away from him."

The two are speechless.

There's a girl who want to get away from Ryoma? It's a miracle! They won't gonna buy that easily.

Just then Tomoka arrived. The two went off with a sinister look on their faces. She just ignored them.

"Sakuno, they are the two girls I'm talking about." Tomoka murmured.

"I know."

"What did they say?" Tomoka asked nervously.

"They want me to get away from Ryoma."

"What?!" She was really shocked. "Just who are they to say that?!" She added hysterically.

"Just let it be. This is all Ryoma's fault." She gritted her teeth while looking at Ryoma. Now he's really sweating a lot. "He's making my life more complicated."

**– O –**

Their school won the game as expected.

"He won but in the end he got injured." A sad Tomoka said while heading at the gate.

"MAD!"

Just hearing that word and the one who say that word make her whole body get irritated in an instant. That's the pet name Ryoma gave her. He said it suits her because she's always angry whenever she's talking to him.

_'Hmp!'_ she pretended not to hear him and walked still.

But Ryoma chased her.

"MAD," he grabbed her arm.

She sighed harshly. Tomoka's just watching them with a smile on her face.

"Let's go home together," Ryoma said, "Carry my bag. I can't carry it." He said and showed his injured arm. "Please?"

"Oh..." Tomoka can't help herself but get excited to what she's seeing. Her eyes looks to Ryoma then to Sakuno alternately.

"No. I'm not your assistant so don't give me orders." She said grumpily. _'He's too much! Just who he thinks is he?'_ She suddenly remembered the two girls who talked to her a while ago and she became annoyed. She walked straight.

"Hey, MAD!" Ryoma shouted.

Tomoka didn't know what to do, but then she went after Sakuno.

_'Really... that girl didn't have a heart!'_ He said to himself clenching.

**– O –**

"Hmmm...Quite a scene." Sandra said from afar.

"What you did is effective. Sakuno's alarmed." Her friend said.

"Hm!" Sandra said with a victorious smirk.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Coming up, a whole chapter with pure ryoma and sakuno conversations/scenes.. n_n  
**


	5. The Pictures

* * *

"MAD, go to the gro –" Ryoma astound when he saw Sakuno's sleeping. He didn't bother to knock because he knows Sakuno will never open her door if ever he will. Good thing her room's not locked.

He was like a statue for a moment while standing at the door while gazing at the sleeping Sakuno on the bed. It was his first time seeing her sleeping and to think that she's only wearing pink spaghetti strap undershirt and a powder blue mini-short. She's laying flat on the bed with a ball pen on her hand. She must be writing when she fell asleep.

Ryoma swallowed. It's not his first time seeing a girl in that situation and position. He's used to it. But he feels different while looking at Sakuno now. An extraordinary and strange admiration can be seen in his eyes.

He breathed heavily and smiled slightly.

He managed to step his feet towards the bed.

"She seems kind and peaceful. And yet when she's awake..." he said talking to his self while shaking his head looking at Sakuno. "This is a once in a life time." He said with a grin and gets his cell phone and takes her a one close-up picture and a whole body. "Hmmm... now let me see if I still can't order you, Ms. Prim and Proper Ryuzaki Sakuno." He tittered and went out of the room.

After two minutes, he knocked.

"MAD!" He knocked sharply. "MAD!!"

He heard she throw something at the back of the door. A sign that he can come in.

He came in. As expected, she's wrapped with the blanket.

"Go to the grocery with Aunt." He acted as if he knows nothing. "I can't carry heavy stuffs." He showed his bandage on the hand.

"And what about me?" She raised her eyebrow. "I can carry heavy things, is that it? You're ordering me to carry heavy things?"

He sighed. It's wrong to approach her just like what he thought. But at least he tried. So before he can't control his temper, he went out of her room.

"Mark this day on." He whispered while looking at her room's door. There's no one who can ever change her manner.

**– O –**

"Mr. Tony's not around. Let's go to church together." Ryoma said when she just got downstairs. He seems really ready and just waiting for her.

"Where is he?" She said blandly.

"He went home and he requested me to drive for you coz you're going to church." He said lively. "Just the right time coz I'm also going to church." He smiled sweetly.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrow. She doesn't believe what he said. "If you want to get close to me, back off. I won't be deceived by you."

Ryoma chuckled.

"Let's just go." He said and grabbed her hand. She didn't get a chance to say anything to her surprised.

"I'm gonna sit at the back." She said when she recouped.

"Okay." He said calmly.

**– O –**

Ryoma looks at Sakuno while they are on their way. He's smiling secretly coz he can see Sakuno's irritated face.

"We're here." She heard Ryoma said. He even tried to open the door for her but she didn't wait for him.

"Let's go." Ryoma said and walked after her.

The front of the church is too crowded and the people are pushing and bumping here and there. But Ryoma never failed to protect her, trying to avoid everyone who will bump or push her.

Sakuno's really piss at Ryoma being kind and gentleman to her and even pissed because there's a lot of people specially girls paying attention to him. He's like a celebrity on their eyes while looking at him.

She looked at Ryoma like finding something into his face.

"hmmm?" Ryoma's eyebrows rose. Confused when she looked at him. But she just rolled her eyes.

Ryoma just shook his head.

**– O –**

"Let's drop by at the Tronix (where you can print your pictures, etc)." She commanded when they're heading home. She has no choice but this very time to print their pictures with her close friends in school. She doesn't want Ryoma see it but she badly needed to print it. Her classmates are waiting for it. She already promised them.

_'Hayyy...'_ She has no choice.

"Okay." Ryoma answered.

She sighed.

_'Arggh! Darn.' _She clenched to her thought. Her heart never stops beating fast. She keeps squeezing her right hand.

_'I hate it!' _She is irritated. She can't control her heart's bit. It all started when they are singing "Our Father" in the church, when Ryoma gently hold her hand. He keeps squeezing her hand that's why her mind is distracted.

_'I'm gonna wash my hand right away!'_

"We're here." Ryoma looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"H-huh?" She said unconsciously. She's more startled when Ryoma's talking to her as if the incident at the church is nothing at all. "L-Let's go." She said and opened the door.

She walked straight to the Tronix.

"What pictures you're going to print?"

Her heart almost jumped out when she heard Ryoma.

"Why you're here?" She asked grouchily. "You can wait for me in the car."

"You said 'Let's go'?" He said confused.

"And why would I say that if I can go by myself?" She still said with an ill-tempered tone. "You can go back to the car."

Ryoma think for a moment while looking at her. She slotted her eyes.

"No." He said after a while. "I just remembered I also have pictures I want to print." He grinned.

"Hmp!" She crossed her arms and wait for her turn. There are 3 more on the line before her.

_'And what kind of picture he has?' _She thought with disbelief. _'He's just making an excuse.'_

When her turn came she couldn't do anything when Ryoma also looked at the pictures. He's really eager to see all of it.

"Whoa! Can I have one?" Ryoma said while looking at the pictures. "Just one, please?" He said smiling dearly.

"No way."

"Oh, come on, just this one." He said and gets the one he chose where her pose is a simple smile. "You're really beautiful in this picture."

"Give me that!" And she snatched the picture on his hand. "Go print your pictures."

"Ahh..." He said and takes out his cell phone. "Miss, get the picture in here." He turned on the blue tooth and gave the cell phone to the lady. "The file names are MAD and MAD1." He said and looked at Sakuno. Her eyebrow's rose. He just smiled. "You don't want to give me one of your pictures, huh. Hm! I won't also give you any copy of mine." He said trying to make her envious.

"Even if you beg, I will never EVER ask for a copy." She said firmly.

"Okay." He said coolly and waits for the pictures to be printed.

After a few minutes, it's done.

"Wow, it's breathtakingly beautiful." Ryoma said cheerfully. "This is the most beautiful pose you have." He shows her the pictures.

Her eyes grew wide and she shivered just as she saw the pictures.

* * *


	6. The beginning

**A/N: Sorry for a short chapter..:p and i cant think of a title for this chapter..=.=" if you have suggestions, just pm me or make a comment. THANK YOU.  
**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO OTAKUGAL** who always makes reviews. UPDATE! hehe., your attitude is like my pakner.,hahah

**and to others., thank you very much..n_n**

* * *

**_ "You don't want to give me one of your pictures, huh. Hm! I won't also give you any copy of mine." Ryoma said trying to make Sakuno envious. _**

**_"Even if you beg, I will never EVER ask for a copy." She said firmly._**

**_"Okay." He said coolly and waits for the pictures to be printed._**

**_After a few minutes, it's done._**

**_"Wow, it's breathtakingly beautiful." Ryoma said cheerfully. "This is the most beautiful pose you have." He shows her the pictures._**

**_Her eyes grew wide and she shivered just as she saw the pictures._**

_'How did he get a picture of me wearing only that?!' _

"Oops!" Ryoma takes back the pictures and hid it. "I won't give you a copy." He said making her envious.

Those pictures are just taken yesterday. That's what she wears yesterday! She remembered him going to her room but he didn't take out his cell phone!

She looked at him furiously. He must have entered her room while she's asleep.

"Hey, hey, let's go. It's getting late." And he went to the car.

She followed him right away. She stomped the car's door. She sat at the passenger's seat.

"You moron!" She pulled his hair. He made her really angry this time.

"Aw! Aw! Ouch!" Ryoma's trying to stop her hands.

"Pervert! Malicious! Pervert! Pervert! You're Pervert!" She beat him as much as she can. Her face is really red with anger and embarrassment. "Tear off those pictures! Pervert!"

"Hey, what the heck! Stop it!" He said while catching her hands. "If you don't stop, I'm going to kiss you," he threatened when he caught her hands.

She got angrier.

"Pervert!" She shouted and trying to get away from his grasp. "You're really a perv –" there. And he really kissed her.

She pushed him with of her strength and wipes her lips as if she can recover the kiss.

Her heart bits so fast. She's even having a hard time catching her breath like she ran a thousand miles.

She felt fear when she saw Ryoma's face with anger. This is the first time he looked at her with that kind of expression.

"G-give me those pictures!" But she must not show her frightened face. "A-and erase t-them on your cell phone."

He didn't answer.

He sits properly and starts the car.

She paused.

"I won't. And if you don't stop that stubbornness of yours, I will show them on the school." He said without even looking at her.

She swallowed. She couldn't speak. She doesn't know what to say.

She doesn't want to get embarrass. She doesn't want to stain the reputation she had built for two years in their school.

"What, you lost your tongue?" He looked at her for a moment. "Whether you like it or not, you'll do as I say. Starting today."

She bit her lower lips.

**- o -**

"Whoa, Sandra, look!" Sandra's friend couldn't take her eyes off on what she's looking.

"What?" Sandra then looked at what her friend is looking at.

They both stunned as they saw Ryoma and Sakuno entering the school together.

"Oh... She really has guts, huh." Sandra gritted her teeth with anger and dismay. "She'll get what she's looking for."

* * *

**I think I'll be updating it once a week from now on coz I am going to have my OJT next week., n_n**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORTS! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**


	7. Sakuno's pissed and so Ryoma

**A/N:DONT READ MY NOTE IF YOU DON'T LIKE! this has nothing to do with the story anyway...but.,  
**

**Weeee!! thanks for the reviews! *sniff* (tears of joy). can't believe you actually like my story. **

**what do you mean by OOC? -im a newbie., my first time hearing it.:(-  
**

**SAMRAINE** **thanks for pointing out my grammatical errors. but i'm too lazy to edit it... but i'll improve my words. try not to make the same mistakes again..n_n**

**OTAKUGAL ****thanks. you made my day!  
**

**THANK YOU GUYS!!! you makes me want to continue this story. But i think I'm going to start another RYOMAxSAKUNO fic. Someone's requesting it. Actually this story is for her but sadly she doesnt like the plot.(grrrrrrrrr so chooooooosy! . hehe., kidding!) So my time will be chopped. hehe;p just to imform you.**

**and by the way, LIMEBUBBLE here's your order. a long chappie..hehe:p well for me it's long. i'm really having a hard time making an english fic! T_T**

**

* * *

**

Ryoma send Sakuno into her classroom.

All of the students they meet along the way look at them and make chitchats about them.

_'Oh my... This is not going to be all right.'_ Sakuno thought while looking down. She can't look and walk straight as if there's nothing's happening! Ryoma's just so popular. Can't help it.

As they got into her room, all of her classmates nearly dropped their jaws as they saw Ryoma... with her. Each group of friends have their own conversations and discussions.

"Ryuzaki's so lucky, ne? Echizen's running after her." One of Sakuno's classmates said having an excited face.

"Tsk, Echizen will probably get tired of her quickly." The other one said with a bland face.

"Yeah! Knowing Ryuzaki's personality and behaviour... he will dump her in no month's time." Said the other.

"And knowing Echizen... He never goes out to the same girl in one month!"

No painter can ever paint Sakuno's face now. They're really getting to her nerves.

"Then," Ryoma smiled to her teasingly and gave her bag, not minding the people around them. "Just wait for me at the gate okay?" He even winked.

That made Sakuno feels uneasy, but she managed to control herself before he has the success.

"O-Okay." She said without even looking back and hurriedly sat on her sits.

She sighed. She knows...this is the start of her excruciating days. And she knows...her life will never be peaceful again.

**-o-**

"The whole school already know about it!" Tomoka said hysterically. "So be careful Sakuno-chan. You will gonna face many rivals. Ryoma-sama's really popular."

They are on the cafeteria and having their lunch.

"I can't do anything." Sakuno sighed and felt pity for herself about her situation. "He's holding me on my neck." And she began explaining to Tomoka about everything happened.

"Tsk, you're not careful. Ryoma-sama's naughty, ne? HEHE." Tomoka couldn't stop giggling but stopped it when she saw Sakuno's sad face. "So, what now?"

Sakuno remained silent. She must think of a solution!

"Hi Sakuno!" a loud greeting coming from the new comers. The plastics. (plastics in Filipino slang means back stabbers..etc..)

Sakuno just looked at them. They sat without even bothering to asked them if they are welcome.

"How're you and Ryoma?" Sandra asked sarcastically.

Sakuno just raised her eyebrow. She saw Sandra got irritated.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?"

"He's the one approaching me. I can't do anything." She calmly said and sipped her drinks.

Sandra's eyes slotted. "What do you think of yourself, so beautiful?" She said still the sarcastic tone is in her voice. "Do you really think that Ryoma will take you seriously?"

"What do you think of me, chasing after him?" Sakuno replied with the same sharp tone Sandra gave her. "If you're dying for him, just tie him so he can't pester other people." She then stands up. "Let's go Tomoka-chan. The air here is not so nice." And she walked.

Tomoka also stands up.

"So, what are you now? Che!" and she hurriedly and followed Sakuno.

**-o-**

Sakuno's really really really pissed off while going to Ryoma's classroom. She won't gonna let this (about the two girls) slide now.

"Hey, calm down Sakuno-chan." Tomoka said getting crazy and frenetic while running after her big footsteps.

"Ask Ryoma-kun to them." Sakuno said and paused as she waits not far to Ryoma's classroom.

The students passing her glance at her with a suspicious look.

_'Rumours really got this far!'_ She gritted her teeth as she thought. _'And it's all because of that guy!'_

"Oh, MAD... Why you're here?" Ryoma's astound while getting closer to her. He knows that going to his classroom is the last thing Sakuno will ever do. So he knows there must be something important she wants to say. And knowing that she's actually mad?

Sakuno grab his collar and pull him closer and whisper something.

"If you want me to follow you, then follow my rules too." She clenched as she speaks.

"hn?" Ryoma's confused. "For what?" He laughed at her idea. What will he get anyway? NOTHING.

"I don't want conflicts, Ryoma-kun. You better tell to your girls to stop bugging me."

"Whoa! This is my first time hearing my name coming from your mouth (I think first time in the story! Haha)." He said cheerfully like he didn't heard what she said.

She got angrier.

"I'm talking to you seriously!"

Just then, the bell rang. Sign that lunch is over.

"Let's talk about that later, ok?" and he turned and walked towards his classroom.

Sakuno just sighed before she turned.

_'Argggghh!'_

They even meet Sandra and her friend along the way.

Sakuno gave them a sharp and dreadful look.

"She's scary," Sandra's friend whispered.

Sandra remained silent.

**-o-**

Ryoma's really annoyed when he saw that almost all of the students came out of the gate but still even Sakuno's shadow's nowhere.

_'Where the hell is she?'_ He asked his self and look around inside the school.

He looked at his wristwatch. It's six. It's getting dark. He's waiting for her for almost an hour!

He doesn't know what to do, whether he will look for her all over the school because maybe she's still in there and just purposely doing this or maybe she went home because she didn't wait for him?

He clenched his teeth.

"That witch!" He said and clenched his fists.

**-o-**

As Ryoma arrived home, he went straight to Sakuno's room. He didn't even bother to knock and just went inside.

There the great girl sleeping peacefully! While him, he just arrived and really starving because at the end, he decided to look for her all over the school. And when he realized that it's really late, he decided to stop and just go home.

"Hey, brat!" He said as he come close to the bed and pat her on the cheeks.

"Mmmmn..." She hardly mumbled and slightly taking a hard time opening her eyes.

He was shocked and placed his hand to her cheeks again... and then to her forehead and neck.

"You have a high fever!" His anger was gone in an instant as if he was poured by icy water. "What happened to you?" He looked at her worriedly. She looks really weak.

"She went home wet. Even her things, all are wet." Sakuno's mother said, just entered the room holding a basin and a towel.

"Huh? Didn't even rain..." He said confused.

"Her stuffs are all dirty. All of them can't be used anymore." Sakuno's mother said as she's place a towel to Sakuno's forehead. "I asked her but didn't say a word."

He was really puzzled.

_'Who did this?' _He stared at her face while thinking. _'She's saying something during lunch. Am I the reason?'_

"What did you do? Confess to me, son." Ryoma can see a bit anger as Sakuno's mother looked at him. "She was saying something while burning with fever."

He wrinkled his forehead.

"She said it's your all fault?" Sakuno's mother looked at him with full of questions on her eyes.

His eyebrow rose.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. Don't worry, Aunty." He sighed.

"If this is your way of giving her a lesson, cut it off. Look at her condition now." She said and looked at Sakuno's pitiful face.

He sighed again.

"Don't worry. I didn't do anything bad. Just leave everything to me." He said patting her on the shoulder. "Take a rest now. I'll look after her."

"You must really take care of her. Maybe this is your entire fault." Sakuno's mother stood up. "Son, I don't want you and Sakuno fight, okay?" She said and hugged him.

"Yes, aunty."

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**

**the next chapter's on my head now. I want to write it but i'm really sleepy...........zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
**


	8. What really happened

**A/N: This is a full fiction ok? JUST a fiction. dealing my story is my own business. (taray! hehe)  
**

**

* * *

**

Ryoma didn't get enough sleep because he's always checking Sakuno's condition and her temperature.

He felt her forehead again and her neck. Her fever lowered.

He smiled.

He slept in her room without realizing it. Thank goodness that he woke up first. If not, she'll be in hysterical because he laid his head in her bed while sitting at the chair beside it.

He put his hand to his chin while staring at her. He looked at her from head to toe. If only she is not his step sister, maybe he courted her. He thinks he can make her tame if their situation's different. He first noticed her when they are in their first year. She's very clumsy and shy way back then. But now, she's very strong as if she can stand on her own.

His thoughts stopped when he felt his stomach. He's starving. He forgot to eat dinner last night!

He stood up and fixed Sakuno's blanket. He even put her hair in order because some strands covering her face. It's better if she's always sleeping. His impressions changed. Her face is really angelic that he couldn't resist his self not to kiss her.

_'Just once...'_ He said and bends over to kiss her forehead.

Just then Sakuno stirred, a sign that she's awaking.

"Ah – ano..." he said stammered while standing straight. "I-I just checked if your fever is..."

Sakuno just rolled her eyes.

"Is that the newest way on checking if you have a fever or none?" She managed to say it grouchily even she's still weak.

Ryoma didn't answered and felt blood going to his cheeks. But before she could notice it, he thinks on how to change the awkward situation.

"What happened yesterday? Your mother said you're all wet when you got home." He said seriously. "Who did that to you?"

"Who else? Of course your amazing fan girls did this! They ambushed me when I'm waiting for you at the gate and dragged me to a small warehouse." Sakuno said without pausing. She rested at the bed's headboard. "Oh, and you know what they did to me?" She said mocking. "They put me on a drum with freezing cold water and keeps telling me to stay away from you because if I don't, worst will come on my way!"

"Damn," Ryoma whispered gritting his teeth. "Who are they?"

"Oh, they're many! All girls of course. They even said I'll be thankful coz they head me home."

"Is that so..." He clenched his fists. "They will pay for this tomorrow."

"You're not going to school today?" She was shocked.

"No." He said and walked away. "Change your clothes then let's eat."

"Ahm, by the way," She said and just remembered something. "They said, I should not tell this to anyone."

"That's ridiculous!"

"They will do this again?" She looked at herself as if it's nothing. Her cheeks, arms and legs are still red because of some bruises.

"They can't harm you again." He said and walked out of her room.

She just smiled.

** – o – **

"Where are we going?" Sakuno asked Ryoma grumpily. He went again to her room. She's folding her clothes.

"We will buy your stuffs." Ryoma said ready and dressed.

"You don't have to accompany me." She said still not moving and continued what she's doing.

"Don't be stubborn and just dress okay?" Ryoma already turned. He is the one who will never give up this time. "I'm only giving you ten minutes." And he walked out.

"I said I don't!" She yelled. _'Hmp!'_

"You don't?" He opened her door again. There's a threat on his looks as if he's saying 'okay-I'll-show-your-picture!'

She rolled her eyes on him.

"You really don't?" Ryoma repeated.

She stomped her feet as she stand up in the bed and walked towards her closets.

Ryoma grinned.

**– o – **

"Ah, I forgot to buy something in the bookstore," Sakuno just remembered. She can see Ryoma's really tired now. They have been walking around the mall for hours.

_'You accompany me, huh...'_ She thought while smiling to herself. _'Then, take the consequences!'_

"Let's take a rest first." Ryoma complained couldn't hide his irritation anymore. "We've been walking for almost two hours."

"This is last," she takes out her sweetest smile.

"Okay, okay." Ryoma passed her and walks towards the direction of the bookstore.

Sakuno clapped her hands secretly and smiled evilly.

After going to the bookstore, they went straight in a restaurant.

They are both quiet. Even when they are eating, no one speaks.

"Starting tomorrow," Ryoma broke their silence after he finished his food. He's really hungry that he didn't talk to Sakuno while eating. "I'll send and pick you up in your classroom so just wait for me there, okay?"

"Will that works?" Sakuno's face's not convinced.

"Just do what I say."

"'Kay."

* * *


	9. Sakuno's little favor

**A/N: sorry for the wrong grammars... if there's any. (i guess there are some errors) I'm sleepy typing this and didn't have time reviewing it.**

**

* * *

**

"Whoa, all new stuffs, eh!" Tomoka noticed when she saw Sakuno's bag is new so she looked what's inside. "So, that's why you're absent yesterday!"

"Tomoka-chan..." Sakuno starts telling her about what happened (what those girls did to her) and why she's absent yesterday.

"Grrr, those bastards! They can't do anything good!" Tomoka said hysterically. "It's good to hear that's you're okay." Then she looked at her whole body. "So, you and Ryoma-sama had a date yesterday?" she said excitedly and giggled that she didn't control her voice so some of their classmates heard it and turned at them.

"T-That's not it!" She blushed but tries to make her face sour.

** – O – **

"What is it, Echizen?" Sandra said trying to be cute on Ryoma's eyes. It's their lunch break and Ryoma ordered her to go to the rooftop.

"What did you do to Sakuno and why did you do that?" Ryoma said controlling his anger to burst.

Sandra's with her best friend. Sakuno pointed them while they are entering the school this morning.

"Ah – ah..." The two looked at each other.

"She's too grouchy and she's arrogant like she's some kind of a high class person!" Sandra's friend said.

"Is that so... so you tortured her because of that...?" Ryoma glared at them. "That's all? The girl didn't do anything and you tortured her like that? Is that the right thing to do, Sandra?"

"E-Echizen..." Sandra got scared when she saw Ryoma's furious face.

"Say sorry to her. If you'll do that, I'll let this one slide."

The two couldn't say a word.

"After the classes today, gather all the other girls who're involve in this thing and say sorry to Sakuno." Ryoma said ending their conversation. "I don't want this to happen again, got it?" and he walked down from the rooftop before he can't control his temper. They are still girls after all. He's sure this thing can be settle down in a nice way.

**– O – **

"Sorry, Sakuno." The girls said all together. The girls Sakuno will never forget. The girls who ambushed her that day.

She just raised her eyebrow. She knows their _sorry _is not from their hearts. They just do this because Ryoma told them to do so. And because Ryoma's there.

"I don't accept apologies." She said boastfully. She will take advantage of the situation. They are afraid of Ryoma and she's doughty because Ryoma's here. She knows Ryoma will protect her. "Since I got tired that day," she said, "Why not do my little consequence?" She said grinning.

Some girls are quiet, the others are somewhat complaining.

"We did say our sorry, right?" One girl said bravely.

Sakuno just looked at the girl and without a warning, she slapped her.

"MAD!"

All are stunned, even Ryoma.

"Hey," He weaned.

"Sorry." Sakuno said to the girl without any emotion.

The girl just spit out some saliva.

"What, you can't accept my sorry, right? You want revenge, right? RIGHT?!" She said trembling with anger.

"Hey," Ryoma hold her shoulders trying to calm her down.

"What?" Sakuno turned to him. "What if you're the one placed on a drum, couldn't stop yourself from coughing because you drank plenty of water? What if you're the one slapped, hit and kicked? Can you simply accept their sorry just like that, huh?! They're not even saying it whole heartedly today!" There's a tear in the edge of her eyes when she suddenly remembered what happened to her that day. But she tried her best not to let it fall.

"Okay, okay," Ryoma said and pats her shoulder. "Do what you want. I understand you."

"Echizen!" Sandra's eyes looked at him as if it's telling him not to say those words.

"She's right," Ryoma's eyes hardened. "You're not really sincere on saying _sorry_ right now. You're saying sorry because I just forced you to do so, isn't it? Do her a little favor."

"And what is that?" Sandra said couldn't hide her irritation.

"Tomorrow at lunch break," Sakuno said, "Run twenty times around the school, I mean in the whole school. I'll be watching you at the rooftop, I mean with Ryoma-kun, we'll eat lunch together while watching you all running."

"And what about us? We will not going to eat lunch?!" Their school is so big that maybe lunch break is not enough time to finish twenty times running around it.

"Are you complaining? Let's make it thirty instead?" Sakuno glared at the girl who said that.

"That's enough. All are settled. Let's all go home." Ryoma started his motorbike.

"Good luck for tomorrow!" Sakuno said waving at them.

**– O – **

All the students whom they're (the girls) passing by looks at them. Some are laughing. The girls wearing their usual uniform running in a broad day light makes them sweat even more. The boys' eyes looks at them maliciously.

"Are you happy now?" Ryoma said while looking from the rooftop.

"Satisfied." Sakuno said happily.

"What a witch!" Ryoma just shook his head but can't help laughing.

**– O – **

"I don't want to go." Sakuno said with a determination.

They are having their lunch and talking about having an outing for family bonding on next Saturday.

"What?!" Ryoma reacted.

"Why, Sakuno-chan?" Nanjiroh asked. "You don't want the place? Let's change it. Where do you want to go?"

"No. I just want to stay at home."

"Sakuno..." Her mother. "Don't ruin our mood. Don't start," she said with a sinister look.

She just fluttered her eyes.

"What can I do, I'm really not in the mood for outings?" She said sulking. She doesn't like to go with the two boys over there! Even though they are kind to her. "I'll even ruin your mood there" (in the resort..whatever).

"It's okay, Aunty." Ryoma said while looking at Sakuno. "Leave it to me. I'll convince her."

She sneered at him. She knows... he'll threaten her again about the pictures!

"Okay, I get it! I'll think about it since today's Saturday, there's still much time." She said quickly. _'I need to get those pictures!'_

"No," Her mother said, "I'm giving you until dinner. Decide now. We'll go shopping tomorrow."

She bit her lower lips. She badly needs to get the pictures!

* * *

**What is she planning to do????????? **

**next chapter: OPERATION: get the pictures!  
**


	10. OPERATION: get the pictures!

**A/N: sorry for the wrong grammars... if there's any. (i guess there are some errors) SORRY for that. not that good in english, leh.  
**

**

* * *

**

"What?"

Sakuno knocked at Ryoma's room.

"I'm reformatting my laptop. I'll borrow your computer." She said blandly.

She's the one borrowing and yet she acts as if she's the owner.

"What are you going to do?" Ryoma asked still didn't let her enter his room. They're in the door.

"Type a lot of documents." She showed three thick books and folders.

He let her enter. She walked straight to where his PC is.

"Do you have anything to do?" She asked.

"No...?" He said confused, with a question _why_ in his eyes.

"Go buy ice cream." She said in a friendly way. She takes out some money.

"No." He said not taking the money. "What flavour?" _'Hmn, she's in a good mood.'_

"Whatever. Just half gallon." She started reading the books and typed.

"Okay." He said and left. _'Is she out of her mind or what?'_

**– O – **

"What are looking for?" Ryoma didn't know how to react when he saw Sakuno ramming his room. He expected that when he opens the door, he'll see a quiet Sakuno typing in his computer but he saw an impatient Sakuno searching for something. His room's totally messed!

"My pictures, where is it?" She said panting and breathing hardly. She's tired.

He placed the ice cream at the table beside the bed.

"That was I thought." He said shaking his head. "You witch," he can't help laughing as he picks his things and place it on where it is placed.

"Just where is it?" Sakuno's irritated and really impatient.

He didn't mind her and finished what he's doing.

"The ice cream will melt. You cool your head first, okay." He said when he's done and faced the ice cream.

"For heaven's sake Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno's voice's defeated. "Please..." She begged.

He looked at her. He doesn't know if he'll laugh or pity her. Then he stood up and gets the pictures below his bed. Below his blanket.

"Just for this, you're going to cry?" He chuckled.

Sakuno quickly moved towards his way and was about to grab the pictures but...

"Ah – ah – ah –" He lift up the pictures.

"Give me that!" She said jumping and trying her best to grab it.

"Oops, no way!" He said laughing and as if he's just playing his cat, Karupin. He can't help his self not to tickle because their body's bumping. She's so sweet-smelling and her body's so soft.

And because he's like in a cloud nine, he didn't realize Sakuno had snatched the pictures and he woke up from dreamy land.

Sakuno ran towards the door. Even if her slippers are removed, it's okay. The important thing is... the pictures are in her hands!

But Ryoma runs faster so before she could have got the door, Ryoma grabbed her from her waist.

"And where do you think you're going, huh," He said as he tightened his arms around her.

"Kyaa! Let me go!" She tried to be free from him.

"No way!" But Ryoma's way too strong she can't do anything. He pulled her away from the door.

"Hey!" She's still trying to take off his arms around her. And because of that, the pictures thrown in the bed.

They both moved quickly.

But Ryoma's steps are bigger than hers and his arms are longer so he got the picture first. He jumped at the bed to get it.

But Sakuno will not going to lose! As Ryoma's rising from the bed, Sakuno weigh down to his belly while reaching the pictures from his hand.

"Give me that, give me that!"

"No way!"

They are too noisy they didn't notice Sakuno's mother entered the room.

They both stopped when they heard the noise of broken glasses.

They are all stunned and paused for a second.

"Ah – ano..." Sakuno said couldn't think what to do first. She got off from Ryoma and run towards the door leaving the two.

"Aunty, are you okay?" Ryoma said and hide the pictures. He picked the broken glasses. He forgot Sakuno's mother volunteered to prepare their juice because he mentioned Sakuno's in his room.

"I-I'll go get the r-rag." Sakuno's mom said still out of awareness while leaving his room.

**– O – **

"MAD," Ryoma said walking to her direction.

Sakuno just rolled her eyes. They are at the mall's department store and looking for stuffs they needed in the outing (food, dresses...etc.)

She left him and went to the swim wear section.

_'What should I wear?'_ she thought while looking at the bikinis and swim suits around her. _'Should I wear this?'_ She holds a one piece swim suit. _'What if he takes another picture of mine?'_ She's pertaining to Ryoma.

"This one suits you," Ryoma said and showed her a color black two piece.

She glared at him.

_'Pervert!' _She rolled her eyes.

The strap is so thin and it's really daring. Although it is the latest model of two pieces but she will never ever gonna wear that!

"Oh, look at them, they're so cute."

"Yeah. The guy's so sweet he's the one picking the girl's swim suits."

She heard the two mothers talking about them at their back.

"Maybe they are newlyweds."

"Yeah. And maybe they're going to have their honey-moon."

_'What?!'_ She couldn't help blushing.

"Give me that. Let's go, let's pay for this!" and she walks as fast as she could to get away from that place. _'Gossipers!'_

"Eh? I thought she doesn't like those?" He followed her with confusion.

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter.:p im trying my best to update whenever i have my free time. but i guess the next update will be next week. just a guess. n_n i'll update this as soon as i can. THANK YOU FOR YOU SUPPORTS!**

**and for that, i'll make a long chapter next time., with RyoSaku moments.,n_n.,  
**


	11. ice cream?

**A/N: sorry if there are wrong grammars., :p  
**

**

* * *

**

It's eight in the morning when they arrived at the resort. The owner of the resort is one of Nanjiroh's friends so they are VIPs there.

It's ten when Sakuno got out of her room (in their cottage of course..hehe). Because when they arrived, she went straight to her room and took a nap. She was just forced to go here anyway so she was not in the mood to look around.

She walks towards the window and watched the view. There are many people swimming, the others are tanning their skin at the side of the pools and the others are just playing beach sports.

_'Hmmm...'_ She smiled to herself. _'I'll just swim tomorrow.'_ She took a bath this morning purposely before they left. She doesn't want to wear that two piece! It is required in the resort to wear swim wears. This is her first time in her entire life going in an outing. Wonder why? Well, it's obvious. She doesn't know how to swim!

Her eyes looked at a group of girls chatting. The only guy on the group is laughing happily and so are the girls. They are having fun.

_'Tsk, boisterous!'_

And when the guy side viewed, it's Ryoma!

_'Ehh... It's still a broad daylight and he's already fooling around!'_ She rolled her eyes and quickly turned her back at the window. She went out of her room.

"Oh, you're awake. Come on, let's eat. The two boys are out." Her mother said and preparing their plates.

She looked at the dishes in the table. All looks yummy, sea foods.

She suddenly felt her stomach growled.

She sat across her mother's sit and let her serve her. She won't think of her anger for now. She'll eat first. That's more important.

"So, you're awake." Ryoma said as he entered their cottage.

She just fluttered her eyes.

_'Flirt!'_ she said to herself as she feels the irritation towards Ryoma.

"Come on eat, too, Ryoma." Sakuno's mom said after she prepared him his food.

"Where's that old man?" Ryoma's talking about his dad as he sat beside Sakuno.

"He went to the resort's owner, his friend."

"Ahh..." Ryoma said. "By the way, there's a live band later. Let's watch?" He turned at Sakuno.

"Let's see." Sakuno said blandly. She doesn't know why but her mood towards Ryoma now is so heavy. It's different from the mood when they are quarrelling these days. That made her loses her appetite.

**– O – **

"Let's go swim, MAD," Ryoma asked Sakuno after feeling bored.

His dad hasn't back yet so Sakuno's mother followed him.

He moved closer to her and whispers on her ears. "Wear those black two piece we bought."

She felt shivers down to her spine and her face went red but she tried not Ryoma notice it so she glared at him. But she felt more blood coming on her face when she realized their faces are too close!

She hurriedly stood up.

"I-I'm still sleepy," She said grouchily.

"You just slept, and you're still sleepy?" Ryoma just shook his head not believing what she said and stood up. He opened her room's door then closed it.

As he faces her, he smirked.

She just raised her eyebrow and walks towards her room. She even jogged him when he's on her way.

When she's opening the room it didn't opened. It's locked!

Her eyes went sharp as she turned at Ryoma.

"Why? It's locked?" Ryoma asked as if he didn't know anything and even tried to open the door. "Oh, no," he said shaking his head. "What now? I don't want to leave you here all alone." He was the best actor.

Sakuno remained silent and walks towards the window and looked outside.

_'Grrr, this guy...'_ She said to herself as she feels her temper's rising up. She thinks of what's the best thing to do.

"Come on, let's eat ice cream." Ryoma said who's standing behind her. And before she can turn him down, she was pulled out by Ryoma. And she couldn't say a word when Ryoma also locked the cottage's door.

"They have keys." Ryoma answered her questioning stares.

She didn't spoke. Her mind is focused on his hand because he's still holding her hand as if they're doing it naturally.

"Hi Ryoma!"

"Ryoma-sama!"

"Ryoma!"

Almost all of the pretty and sexy girls they meet greet Ryoma.

_'He's that fast?'_

"Your girlfriend?" Sakuno heard a girl asked him.

She looked at Ryoma. He also looked at her and smile answering the girl, "Eh... No."

_'Ouch.'_ Did she hear her heart disappointed?

_'Why? I'm really not his girlfriend anyway?'_

She slowly pulled her hand.

Ryoma looked at her. She can't look at him directly.

"Ah, I thought your girlfriend," The girl smiled with relief.

Ryoma just smiled back. And Sakuno got annoyed to him.

"Duh, it won't gonna happen!" Sakuno crossed her arms.

Ryoma placed her arms around her shoulder and squeeze her as if saying 'just be quiet.'

"Hmp!"

"Ah – we're going." Ryoma said goodbye.

"Okay. Have fun." The girl said cheerfully.

"Plastic!" Sakuno said and pushed his arms off her shoulder when they walked far enough from the girl.

Ryoma just shook his head.

(Plastic is a Filipino slang... just as I said.)

**– O – **

They reached the ice cream store. The store has a lot of customers at all ages, both foreigners and locals.

They sat at the corner table near the counter.

"What's yours?" Ryoma asked Sakuno while looking at the menu.

Sakuno looked at the menu. There are a lot of choices and all of them look delicious.

"Because you ruined my mood, you have to treat me as much as I want." Sakuno said still looking at the menu.

"Sure."

He picked all the flavours that seem to be delicious in her eyes.

While waiting their orders to be served, Ryoma starts a conversation.

"There's a party later this night, there's a live band."

"So what?" Sakuno said blandly as if saying that she's not interested at all.

"Let's go there."

Sakuno didn't answer Ryoma as they ordered are served.

"You're not hungry, really." Ryoma said sarcastically while looking at her orders. A banana split and a 12oz chocolate temptation flavoured ice cream. "To think that we just had our breakfast a while ago," Ryoma added laughing.

"Che!" Sakuno replied and taste her ice cream.

"Don't worry; it's our little secret that you don't have fullness."

Sakuno glared him.

"Ryoma?"

They both looked at the girls who are walking towards their table. Both are smiling while looking at Ryoma as if Ryoma's the only person there.

"Hey," Ryoma said when he familiarized the two.

"I told you, it's Ryoma!" The girl said to her friend.

"Ice cream?" Ryoma offered. Sakuno are just watching them.

"Sure, can we join you?" The other girl said and looked at Sakuno.

"Sure," Ryoma answered and assist them as they sit.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The other girl asked.

"Ah –"

"I'm Sakuno," Sakuno answered cutting what Ryoma's about to say.

"I'm Jona."

"I'm Carla."

She smiled at them even if it's fake. Seriously, she's really not in the mood now.

"I'll just go to the wash room." She said and stood up. But the truth is, she will never come back!

**– O – **

It's been two hours but still Sakuno haven't back. Ryoma's pissed when she's not back for a few minutes and really pissed now that she's gone for two hours! The two girls who have joined them went off and still Sakuno's not back.

He stood up. He's really irritated as he walks. He's going back to their cottage.

_'She will never wait in the cottage, it's impossible! She will be like an idiot then. And that's the number one thing that girl hate.' _He thought and looked around while walking. _'Where did she go? She didn't got lost, did she?'_ He was tensed thinking that thing.

He's now in the front of their cottage. No Sakuno. And the door is still locked.

_'Where did she go?'_ His mind is tired thinking. _'Tsk, and why would I care about that girl, anyway?'_ He thought as he entered their cottage. _'I'll just take a nap!'_ and he went straight to his room. _'I will not think of her for now as she didn't think of me.'_

But his mind didn't listen to him.

* * *

**i don't like this part., i don't know..hehe sowee:p**

**next chapter: at the ship, with lots of ryosaku moments.,** (lovey-dovey)


	12. Party night

**A/N: i will say it again and again and again I'm sorry for the wrong grammar...hehe:p**

**and thanks for always reading and adding this story on your story alerts and favorites. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!**

**

* * *

**

It's six in the evening when Ryoma wake up. Just as he opens his door, Sakuno's door opens too.

"Where did you go?" There's anger in Ryoma's voice as he looked at Sakuno.

"Who cares?" Sakuno said and went straight to the dining area.

_'Grrr!'_ Ryoma take a deep breath to make his irritation away. _'She's really testing my temper!'_

---

"Ryoma," Nanjiroh said. They are all eating their dinner. "There's a party tonight. The ship will be off at eight. Go with Sakuno. I reserved you two a room there."

"What?!" Sakuno's exaggerated as she heard what Nanjiroh said. "I'm not going."

Nanjiroh just looked at her for a moment then looked at Ryoma.

"Here," he said and give Ryoma the key and the credit card.

"Okay." Ryoma said and secretly looked at Sakuno.

She is really angry now.

---

Their parents even escorted them to the front of the ship where the party will be held.

"Have fun." Nanjiroh said and winked at Ryoma.

"Thanks." Ryoma replied and tap Nanjiroh's shoulder and then kissed Sakuno's mom on the cheek.

Sakuno's just staring at them with a sour face.

"Don't fight, okay?" Sakuno's mom said.

"Don't worry, aunty."

**– O – **

With a cross arms and sour face, Sakuno climb up the ship. She's really against Nanjiroh's plan.

_'I'll just stay in the room the whole night!'_ She's not in the mood to go to a party. Her anger to Ryoma is still not lessening a bit so how could she go to a party?

_'Aaarrrgggh!'_ She gritted her teeth while thinking.

"This way, sir," The bell boy said showing the way to their room. "This is room 204."

"Thank you." Ryoma said and gave the bell boy a tip.

"Thank you, sir."

When they opened the room's door, they both mesmerized as they gazed at the view.

The room is really fascinating. The decorations are all soothingly and calmly and relaxingly. No wonder this is the most expensive among the suites here in the ship.

All the things they needed and might need are in this room. There's a TV set, bathroom, robes, etc. And the curtains, pillows and blankets are all soft as if you want to stay there forever.

Sakuno hurriedly went to the window and looked at the view.

"Wow..." She whispers as she looked outside. She's really amazed.

Ryoma also went to the window, stood beside her and looked at the ocean. So many stars. You can't see anything but stars and can hear nothing but the waves of the ocean bumping on the ship. They air is so fresh and cold. They smell of the ocean is all over their nose.

"It's beautiful, neh?" Ryoma said breaking their silence. "It's as if we're out of nowhere."

She suddenly back to reality when she heard him talked.

"This is gonna be my room."

"Eh?" Ryoma's eyebrow rose. "No. This is 'our' room."

"What?!" Sakuno said almost shouting.

Just then she remembered what Nanjiroh said before.

_"I reserved you two **a room** there."_

"No way!" She didn't noticed what Ryoma's father said because she wants to protest as soon as she heard what he said. "And where you will sleep here?" She said grumpily and even put her hand to her waist.

"In bed." Ryoma said calmly.

She raised an eyebrow. Much much higher than before.

"And where you intend me to sleep? On the floor?"

"In bed, also." He said as if it's nothing. "The bed's too large it can even occupy three more people." He even pointed the bed as if showing it while explaining.

She made a lour face. "So is that it?"

"I won't do anything to you if that's what you're thinking." He said seriously and makes a face that tells she can trust his words. He knew _that_ is the thing she's worrying. "Even if you undress in front of me, I will just dress you up."

"Che!" She said and gets the phone.

She will get another room.

"What?!" She said while talking to the receptionist. She even sighed.

Ryoma's just looking at her and listening to her.

"This is really-really not so great!" She said hysterically after putting down the receiver.

"What did they said?"

"Che! Don't talk to me." She said and went to the bathroom.

He just shook his head. Maybe all the rooms are taken and there's no more vacant.

**– O –**

At last, Sakuno decided to went to the party. But not with Ryoma. She went on her own while Ryoma's on the bathroom taking a shower.

She's there at the counter-bar of the room. All the people are having their own groups and chitchats. There are also a lot of foreigners. There are people dancing all over the room. The dim light and disco ball make the party more cheerful and enjoyable.

But she is the only one not enjoying and partying. There she was, alone and quiet.

----------------

"And where the hell did she go?" Ryoma's talking to himself while looking all around the ship. He almost went around all over the ship except for the suites and private part of the ship just to look for Sakuno. "She didn't go there, did she...?" He thought for a moment if Sakuno went to the party or what.

He made his mind and went to the party. He looked around the room.

_'Seems she's not here,'_ he thought.

"Ryoma!" a group of girls are calling him. The girls he met this morning at the beach.

"Hi." He smiled at them as he walks towards their table.

He will forget that witch for the meantime.

_'She's old enough to take care of herself.'_

_---_

"Do you like another drink?" He asked after they talked for minutes and saw a girl's glass out of drinks.

"Yes, please." She said with puppy eyes.

"Sure." He stands and went to the counter-bar.

"One Bloody Mary, please." He ordered.

"Right away, sir," and the bartender start mixing different liquids on his fronts.

While waiting for his order, he looked around. There are a lot of girls. Sexy girls. Beautiful ladies.

_'Huh?'_ His forehead wrinkled as he stares deeply at the particular girl at the opposite side of the counter-bar. _'She looks like Sakuno.'_ And he even looked clearly on the girl.

_'She really is!'_ and he laughed as he looked at her. She's somewhat drunk? Why, coz she seems tasting all of the different kinds of drinks in front of her. _'Tsk!'_ He shook his head and went back to where his new friends are. But his eyes never leave Sakuno.

**– O – **

"Mmm..." Sakuno stirred as she can feel her head hurts. But she didn't mind it. She's still sleepy. She still doesn't want to open her eyes. She still wants to sleep.

The room's air is freezing cold so she put the _up-to-the-chest-blanket_ up to her neck. And she even hugged more tightly... to Ryoma.

_'Huh?!'_ Her eyes suddenly opened. Her sleepy thoughts a while ago quickly woke up. What she thought is true! That she's really hugging Ryoma and not the pillow!

She quickly removes her arms and legs on him and faced the opposite side.

Her heart's beating so fast she can't almost catch it. She's really shy about what she saw a while ago. Her face is really hot and red now. Thank God that Ryoma's sleeping deeply!

Just then, she felt Ryoma moved.

"Mmmm..." and her eyes widened when she felt he hugged her from her waist.

"Oh my..." she closed her eyes emphatically. What is she going to do? Pretend that she's sleeping or fight with him?

She thinks for a moment. Ryoma didn't move again as if _that's _his most comfortable position in sleeping.

She's still not moving. Until she forgot to think at all and she fell asleep again.

**– O – **

Hey! Sleeping witch, wake up!" Ryoma tapped her on the shoulder. "All the people are going down now and yet you're still not waking up." He readied their things when her eyes opened. "Am I that good in making you warm?" he chuckled.

The face that almost blurted with anger changed with shyness. What he said was true. Her sleep went too long and she didn't notice the time. She's just felt comfy... and warmth.

"I just like to sleep more because the room is so relaxing!" She said grouchily and got up from bed. She went straight to the bathroom.

"Really?" Ryoma followed her teasingly and stood outside the bathroom's door.

Her face is sour as she looked at the mirror in the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

_'Be thankful I let you hugged me, hmp!'_ Now she's cursing herself for not fighting him this morning.

**– O – **

"How's the party?" Nanjiroh cheerfully asked them as they backed in their cottage.

"It's great." Ryoma's as cheerful as his father.

While Sakuno's not happy at all. She walked straight towards her room after bowing at Nanjiroh.

"I'm still sleepy." She reasoned.

"You didn't sleep enough in the room I reserved?" Nanjiroh asked before she opened her room's door.

"I think she sleep enough. It's just that, she can't recover – I mean, she has a hang-over."

She heard Ryoma's answer that made her day worsen.

"Is that so?" Nanjiroh smirked. "You can rest too Ryoma. We will back home at 7 this evening. We will have our lunch with the resort's owner. I'll introduce you all to my friend."

"Okay."

* * *

**i don't want to beg you but.. i'm begging you =) PLEASE review! ehehehe peace:p**


	13. that Yuichi guy

"Oh, hi! I'm really glad to finally meet you." The resort's owner, Mr. Choi greets them cheerfully.

"Same here. It's our pleasure." Ryoma answered while shaking hands with Mr. Choi.

"By the way, this is my son, Yuichi." Mr. Choi introduced the guy next to him, which has the same age as them (Ryoma & Sakuno). The guy resembles his father a lot.

"Nice meeting you." Yuichi said briefly and shake their hands.

After that, they order foods for their lunch.

The three elders talks while the three youngsters are quiet while waiting for their foods.

Ryoma noticed that Yuichi is always looking at Sakuno. He doesn't know but somehow, it gets on his nerves.

_'Is he interested to her?'_ Ryoma kept looking at Yuichi and watch every moves of Yuichi.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno, which is sitting next to him. He thinks she also notice that Yuichi is always looking at her.

_'Hmmm...'_ Ryoma's really irritated.

The foods arrived. All are free. It is Mr. Choi's treats since he's the owner of the resort. This is just a small thing for him anyway.

"Here," Ryoma said and handed the bowl of rice to Sakuno.

He saw Sakuno astound on what he did. He just smiles and he put some rice on her plate.

She's still not saying anything. Maybe she's still shock or maybe she got irritated again on him?

**– O – **

"Hey, MAD," Ryoma said after they eat lunch with the resort's owner and his son.

They are walking back to their cottage. Their parents stay at the hotel and still chatting with the owner.

Sakuno didn't mind Ryoma and just play along the shore. (There resort contains 2 parts. The pools side and the beach side).

Ryoma didn't get affected by her action and continue what he wants to say.

"This is our last day here," he said following every step and move she makes. "And I still didn't see you wearing those bikinis." He teased.

Sakuno glared at Ryoma with embarrassment. She just bought it by accident!

"I will never wear those!" She said and run off leaving him behind.

**– O – **

Sakuno woke up with the noise coming outside their cottage. Looks like there's a parade?

_'Argh... so noisy...'_ she lost her sleepiness so she got up from bed.

She peeks in the window. There is really a parade. Something like procession of idiots. Well, that was just what she thought. The tourists are just having fun. Nothing serious.

_'But they disturbed my nap!'_ She rolled her eyes and was about to glance away when she saw Ryoma's in the procession. Together with lots of sexy girls wearing bikinis! Well, this is a resort anyway.

But she gets irritated while looking at them. Ryoma's playing with girls again. Hitting with girls in the right term.

_'What a player!'_ She gritted her teeth and she turned away. She doesn't want to look at that again.

She sighed.

How she wishes Ryoma's back from what he is before when they are on their first year. Where he didn't pay any attention to any girls. But 2 years passed and he really changed a lot.

_'Oh, what am I thinking?'_ She just got back from herself. Is she disappointed or something?

_'Why would I?!'_ She argues her mind getting angry to herself.

"Oh, you're awake," her mother said as she came out of her room.

She just looked at her and went straight outside the cottage. This is their last day here and she didn't have the chance to look around the resort.

She looked around and her eyes crossed Ryoma's direction. He's still dancing with girls. There's a party over there. Many customers/tourists are in there drinking and dancing and singing.

_'Geez...'_ She looked away.

"Hi."

She heard someone and when she look who is it, she just rolled her eyes but careful not the person notice it. It's the son of the resort's owner. His name is Yuichi.

"What are you doing here?" Yuichi smiled at her sweetly.

"Just looking around," Sakuno managed to make a smile even if it's forcedly.

"I see," he said. "I feel bored in the hotel so I went out for a walk. Mind if I join you?"

"A –" she looked away and think of a good excuse. Her eyes cross Ryoma's direction again. With no reason, she got pissed. "Sure!"

Yuichi smiled.

They walk at the shore slowly. The sun is setting.

"What a nice view." Yuichi said broking their silence.

"Yeah..." Sakuno said and stopped, looking at the ocean. "You're lucky. You own a resort where you can see a beautiful sun set."

Yuichi just smiled and also look at the ocean.

"Yeah, I guess. In the future, I'm going to manage this resort." He looked away to the ocean and look at her. "You can join me if you want."

Sakuno's busy thinking and out of the blue she heard a terrible thing.

"What?" She looked at him. She saw seriousness in his eyes while staring at her.

Yuichi smiled and remove some strands of her hair covering her face.

"Ahem!" someone cough and they both back, embarrassed.

It's Ryoma.

"How sweet." He said mocking. "But I'm sorry to say, aunt's looking for you." And he held Sakuno's hand. "Excuse us." He said to Yuichi almost glaring at him.

Was he mad?

Sakuno couldn't protest and just let him take her to where he wants to go.

Ryoma walks too fast Sakuno's almost running.

"Hey! Could you slow down a bit," Sakuno said trying to pull her hand.

Ryoma didn't answer.

_'Argh!'_ she just rolled her eyes.

**– O – **

"There's a party at the pool side of the resort. Today's the birthday of the owner's son." Nanjiroh informed them. "All are invited. They've invited us personally. We'll extend our stay here until tomorrow."

"Yuichi's birthday, huh." Ryoma said sarcastically. "Cheh."

"Let's have our dinner there. Since tonight's our last night here." Nanjiroh added.

**– O – **

Sakuno's a bit shy of what she's wearing. All of the girls there wear swim suits and bikinis. While her, she's wearing a ¾ pants and a sleeveless shirt.

_'I'm not going to swim, anyway!'_ She said trying to console and courage herself.

They are eating their dinner. The people going to that side of pools' side are getting more and more of people. The foods and drinks are free, that's why.

Sakuno glance at Ryoma secretly. He's looking around. She looked at what he's looking.

She spit some air. Just what she thought, Ryoma's looking at a group of girls.

Her forehead wrinkled when she look carefully at the particular girl in that group. She looks familiar!

"It's Sandra." Ryoma answer her thoughts blandly. He's looking at her now.

Sakuno look away to that group of girls and look at the other direction.

Ryoma stood up.

"I'll just swim." He said as if he's not in the mood.

"You're not going to finish your food?" Sakuno's mom asked.

"I'll finish that later. I'm not hungry, anyway." He answered and left.

Sakuno just look at Ryoma walking away. Somehow, Ryoma's strange.

Sakuno's face went sour when she saw Ryoma went to the group of girls where Sandra is at. The other girls are now familiar to her also. They are Ryoma's classmates. Maybe they have their outing. But of all places? What if they'll find out their situation?

_ 'Hmp!'_ She stood up. She doesn't want to think about that anymore.

"Where are you going?" Her mother asked.

"There." She said without emotion and left.

She sat at the side of a small pool where there are no people swimming on it. It is on the corner and no one notices it. She wade her feet on the water.

She breathes deeply.

Just what she thought, she will not gonna enjoy this outing!

She feels really depressed and down and really-really bored!

She is the only one who's not happy and not enjoying this.

_'What's the best thing to do?'_ She thought and thinks while looking at Ryoma's direction not far from her place. He's happy while chatting to the girls.

She sighed again.

"Hey, why are you sulking here?"

She looked at the one who said it.

"Y-Yuichi..." She remembered what he said before so she can't look at him directly in the eyes. She doesn't want to give him a false hope.

Yuichi sat beside her.

"Do you have a problem?" Yuichi asked concerned.

Sakuno shook her head. "By the way, happy birthday."

"Thanks." Yuichi smiled. "Do you want to swim? Let's swim!" He makes his voice more cheerful to cheer her up.

"I don't like. I-I can't swim." Sakuno said shyly. That's one of her reasons why she doesn't want to swim since yesterday.

"Oh, come on, I'll teach you," Yuichi said persistently.

"Sorry but I'm also sleepy now." Sakuno reasoned and she got up. "See you around." And she left.

"Oh, look who's here," its Sandra, she meet along the way.

She just rolled her eyes. She walks straight.

"Where's Ryoma?" Sandra said still. "Just what I told you, he's not going to last long on you. He doesn't last long to anyone but I expected that he will last long to you. But then..."

Sakuno breathe harshly and look at Sandra. If looks can kill, Sandra's dead by now.

"That's true, isn't it? Where's Ryoma now? There... talking to other girls." Sandra said ironically.

Sakuno's really pissed.

"I don't care." She said trying to control her tiniest temper left.

"No wonder Ryoma didn't last on you." Sandra smirked.

_'Grrr...!!!'_ Sakuno turns back. _'I don't care about him! Hmp!'_ She walks as fast as she towards their table.

"You're not really going to swim, Sakuno?" Nanjiroh asked. "This is once in a blue moon event. You'll miss a lot if –"

"Argh!" everybody's annoying her. Why she's the only one they see? "Okay, I'll just change!" She said and left.

_'I'll have some fun too! I don't want to think anymore!' _

_

* * *

_**A/N: i didn't re-read this chapter..so if there's some errors..i guess there's many., SORRY FOR THAT.**


	14. Confession

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!!! this is for you., feb14,,chap14,,weeeee......!!! don't mind me! haha!  
**

* * *

_'Kyaaa!'_ Sakuno's really embarrassed. She felt everyone's staring at her. She looked down. _'Is the bikini doesn't suits me?'_ She's blushing. _'Just what I thought, I wish I didn't wear this!'_

She walked fast and didn't notice someone's on her way. She bumped her head.

"S-Sorry..." She didn't lift up her face to look who it is. She's really shy and embarrassed.

"What are you doing? I thought you will never wear that?" There's anger on Ryoma's voice.

He is the one whom she bumped into.

Sakuno didn't speak. She's not in the mood to argue with him.

She wants to get rid in this crowded place!

"Come here," and before she could think, Ryoma pull her away from so many people.

They went to the other side of the pools' side where there are only few people swimming, especially couples.

"Are you out of your mind? Why did you wear that?" and he is really mad.

But why? What's wrong with her wearing bikinis? Isn't he is the one who persists her to wear those? Or the bikini doesn't really suit her? And Ryoma thought of that too?

Now she's really regretful wearing those.

Ryoma look around. Good thing there are only few people swimming in there. No more eyes looking at Sakuno's beautiful body hungrily and maliciously.

He never thought that Sakuno wearing that bikini will attract so much attention.

Now he's regretful why he picked that bikini for her.

_'Tsk, why did she buy it? She could have picked other swim wear!'_ He looks at her.

"Next time, don't wear that, 'kay?" Ryoma ordered and added to his self, _'With someone looking at you... other than me.'_

Sakuno got irritated.

"And why?" She said grumpily. She should not yield with her embarrassment. She buried her shyness in the wooden chest years ago.

She blushed when she caught Ryoma staring at her figure. She covers her body as if she can really cover it with her hands.

"They're for my eyes only." Ryoma said grinning.

"Pervert!" Sakuno said and punches him on the chest.

"Hey, stop it!" Ryoma's moving backward avoiding every punch she gives.

Just then, Ryoma reached the side of the biggest pool. One step backward and he will fall in the water!

"Whoa, whoa..." Ryoma said trying to balance his self from not falling.

"R-Ryoma-kun...!" Sakuno was shock and tried to pull him to save him from falling.

They both fell into the water.

"Ohp!" Sakuno's trying her best to float in the water. She doesn't know how to swim for heaven's sake! Her hands searching for something she can hold on to. _'Help!!! Ryoma...'_

"Hey!" Ryoma prevent her from drowning. "Are you okay?"

Sakuno hug Ryoma, still coughing. She drank some water. She's terrified. She thought she will going to die!

Ryoma rub her back.

"So, you can't swim." Ryoma can't help laughing and look how deep the water is. _'6 feet!'_

"It's your fault!" Sakuno's still coughing. She's hugging Ryoma tightly. She's trembling from tense.

And when she's a bit okay and she can calm herself a little, she realized Ryoma's too relax on their situation...and position.

"H-Hey..." She nagged. She distanced her body to his. She felt his hand pulled her body closer to his, while the other hand is balancing their body not to sink into the water. "R-Ryoma-kun..." She's starting to feel uneasy. He's too close she even feels his heartbeats. Or was it her loud heart bits?

"Hey, hey!" Sakuno said when she realized they are going in the centre. "Let's get out of the water!"

"No. I want to say something." Ryoma didn't listen to her.

"Whatever it is, say it when we get out of here!" Sakuno said grumpily. She's nervous and thumping because she can't feel the ground. She holds on Ryoma more tightly. "R-Ryoma-kun, please."

"Not until you promise that you will never talk to Yuichi."

_'Hm?'_ She thinks for a moment but...

"Okay." _'I will never see him again anyway after this outing.'_ "But one thing," she remembered something.

"What?"

"Give me the pictures."

"Oh!" Ryoma suddenly remembered something. He removed his hand that holds Sakuno's waist which makes her worry a bit so she hugged him more tightly.

Ryoma get something on his pocket.

"Damn...it's drenched now."

"What is that?" Sakuno asked because he's face is on her back, she can't see what it is.

"Our remembrance in the ship," Ryoma said and show it to her. "Our first picture together." He added as if it was nothing. "We look like we are on our honey-moon!" he smirked.

_'Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?'_ her face went out of color. She wants to be drowned.

There are 3 pictures!!! The first one is... they are hugging each other. She's sleeping deeply while Ryoma's smile almost reaching his ears with happiness. Then, the other one is... she's hugging him, and this time, their lips are slightly touches. And the third one, their hugging each other lovingly like it was a stolen shot. They both look like they are sleeping. But of course Ryoma's the photographer and just pretending.

"How dare you!" Sakuno beat him with all of her strength. "Pervert!"

"Hey! Wait!" Ryoma panicked. They are in the middle of the water! "We will get drown if you don't stop!" He unintentionally let go of Sakuno.

Sakuno got tensed when she realized she's sinking so she quickly hold to Ryoma again.

"I hate you!" She said with full of anger and grudge. She's helpless now. She can't do anything but cry. "You're always making fun of me." She knows Ryoma will be using those pictures to blackmail her again. _'You're the worst!'_

Ryoma's troubled when he hears Sakuno's crying.

"O-Oi..." He faced her face to him. He felt guilty.

"Why you're doing this to me." Sakuno's voice broke. Tears can't stop falling from her eyes as if they have their own minds.

"I-I'm sorry..." Ryoma felt his heart's crashing as he look at Sakuno crying.

Sakuno didn't say anything. Just cry her heart out.

"Okay, I won't do it again." He said, "I will not show the pictures but promise me, you won't talk to any guy with the same intention as that of Yuichi. This is the last thing I'm requesting."

"He didn't do anything to you." Sakuno said.

"You don't know but... I'm in pain when I see you two talks. You didn't talk to me like that. So don't talk to him with that mood." And he hugged her tightly. Damn... He's certainly sure now that he's in love with his step-sister! He tried to turn his feelings to others by going to other girls and have fun with them but he just couldn't but think of her even more. The more he avoids her and not thinks of her, the more he thinks of her. Ahhh... He's really jealous to that Yuichi guy. He saw him couple of times approaching Sakuno and talking to her. He definitely know what he's goal!

Now... he can't restrain his self from not loving her even more. He doesn't even know when or how it happened!

Sakuno's confused. Does Ryoma have feelings for her?

_'No way...He's a player!'_ her mind replied.

_'Yeah... It's his way to make me fall for him. I mustn't believe him!'_

"Excuse me, ma'am... sir...!" A uniformed guy shouted at them. "We will be cleaning this pool." He informed. They are the only people who are in that side of the resort. "You can be back after it's cleaned."

Ryoma hold Sakuno and he swim towards the edge of the pool.

_'What a great timing!'_ He thought with dismay all over his handsome face.

**– O – **

Their parents are not yet back when they went back into their cottage.

They are both quiet since they got out from the water until now that they are in their cottage.

Ryoma doesn't know how to approach Sakuno, so is Sakuno. She's shy but doesn't know why. Somewhat, the atmosphere between them is different.

When they enter the cottage, Sakuno walks straight towards her room.

"MAD..." Ryoma said in a tiny voice, his voice almost didn't come out.

Sakuno stopped but didn't turn around and look at Ryoma. She can't look at him directly into his eyes.

Ryoma didn't answer.

Sakuno felt Ryoma hugged her from the back.

"R-Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno's shock, nervous. She holds his arms which are around her waist now hugging her tightly. But she just held it. She doesn't have the strength to pull it and remove it.

"I think I love you..."

She froze. She gulped.

She remained silent or rather... she's having a hard time opening her mouth to speak.

She began trembling. Her heart's beating so fast she couldn't think at all.

Just then the door opened. Their parents are here.

"Oh," Sakuno's mother gasped as she saw their position. Nanjiroh was also shocked.

"Ah –" Ryoma quickly take off his arms. "I-I'm just comforting her." He can't think of a reason. "She wore a bikini that is so daring. Because of that, because it attracts so much attention, almost the entire guy in the pools' side stared at her!" He tried to make his voice to be sarcastic. "tsk, tsk. What a troublesome sister!"

"Is that so..." Sakuno's mother said didn't know if she believes it or not.

Sakuno enter her room without a word. Ryoma looked at her door shut and sighed.

**– O – **

"Why your eyes are like that? You two didn't sleep well last night?" Nanjiroh's tone is teasing when he saw the two get in to the van.

Sakuno just look down.

Ryoma glared at his father.

Nanjiroh just smirked.

* * *

**A/N: I made two chapters just in one day! whew! hehe **

**again...i didn't scan this chapter so there are some errors., sorry for that..n_n.,**


End file.
